


baby talk

by boobop (smacklig_maltid)



Series: haikyuu shorts [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Good Dad Akaashi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacklig_maltid/pseuds/boobop
Summary: You walk in on Akaashi talking to the baby. It looks like they have a lot to talk about.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: haikyuu shorts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886323
Kudos: 130





	baby talk

After a rather exhausting night of trying to calm down and figure out what was wrong with your crying daughter, it was no surprise that you woke up far later in the day than usual with the other side of the bed empty. A part of you was jealous that he got enough sleep the other night, but then you remember in your sleepy state that you insisted you took care of her. You sighed and got up to start off the day with your typical morning routine before realising that the house was a little too quiet. It wasn’t a big house, so you’d usually be able to hear Akaashi watching TV, calling someone or messing about in the kitchen. _He’s probably grabbing something from the shop_ , you concluded as you finished brushing your teeth.

A muffled squeal through the door was the first thing you heard once you left the bathroom connected to your shared bedroom. You checked your watch, realising it was just about time to feed baby Ren and groggily made your way down just down the hallway to the nursery, revealing what was probably the cutest thing you’ve ever seen.

Sitting on the soft puzzle play mats were your husband and your daughter, the two of them facing each other as they engaged in what looked like an intense conversation. As your daughter babbled meaningless sounds with a bit of drool dribbling down the side of her mouth, Akaashi nodded attentively, hanging onto every single sound. When she finished ‘speaking’, you grinned as he paused to think about what he had just heard, rubbing his chin thoughtfully before opening his mouth to speak.

“Yes Ren, I agree. Maybe we _should_ visit the park today. You enjoy the swings, don’t you?” He asked her, letting out a little laugh as she fiddled with his thumb, her tiny hands just barely wrapping around his finger. Ren didn’t respond immediately, taking a second to rock back and forth. “Well?” He pushed her for an answer, wiggling his thumb. The two of you watched with amusement when she continued to babble.

“Hmm, I don’t know about that,” he started once she was finished. “I don’t think you’re old enough for ice cream just yet. Mommy wouldn’t be happy if you got sick.” Ren let out a sad noise as if she understood what her father was saying, her grip on his thumb tightening as she pouted at him. Before either of them spoke up again, Ren had spotted you standing by the door behind Akaashi, her face lighting up. She let out a gargled noise and held her arms out towards you. Your husband followed his daughter’s gaze and froze when he realised you were there, his ears going red with embarrassment from getting caught.

“Good morning Keiji. I see the two of you are hanging out without me,” you teased, walking over to sit right next to him. He flicked you on the forehead before kissing you on the nose. Ren giggled, more drool spilling down her face, and Akaashi was quick to act, carefully lifting her up and placing her on his lap.

“Ren, you messy baby,” he cooed, using the bottom of his shirt to wipe the spit off of her chin, a fond smile on his lips. As you watched the two of them, your heart swelled with love. How had you gotten so lucky? Noticing your staring, Akaashi towards you once more with Ren hugged close to his chest, giving you another soft kiss, this time on the lips. “I love you, baby.”

“Me or her?” You joked, leaning in as he wrapped his free arm around you to hug both you and Ren.

“I love both of you, you’re both my babies.”

“I love you too, Keiji.”


End file.
